


Found Out in Five Seconds Flat

by SunnyBot



Series: Spidey's Web of Friends [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, Mild Language, One Shot, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Short One Shot, do not copy to another site, siblings arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyBot/pseuds/SunnyBot
Summary: Shuri sighed as she sat down, and started wondering who this new "friend" of hers was. She only knew two things:It was a guy, and he could... crawl up buildings?





	Found Out in Five Seconds Flat

**Author's Note:**

> This actually takes place in the same AU as my fic, "All it Takes is Some Carnage". It doesn't really affect the story, but I just wanted to write something with Peter and Shuri. It takes place before All it Takes, so I might add in some references to this later on. This is actually my first one shot, so I hope you all enjoy it! I wrote this about a month ago, and I was planning on making it longer, but I've been feeling kinda bad because all my fics are on hiatus right now, so I edited it to be shorter and I decided to post it now to sort of make up for it, you know?  
> If you haven't read "All it takes is Some Carnage" yet, go check it out! It's my first fic, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys checked it out!  
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story!

 

 

 

"Brother! When you said that we'd be heading to New York, I thought we'd be having some fun, not having business agreements with a hot-shot dressed in trash can!", Shuri whined as her brother was getting ready for his conference.

" _You'll_  be having some fun. _I'll_  be the one making the business agreements."

"But brother, I wanted to have fun _with_  you!"

"Shuri, we can have fun later, alright? And besides, Mr.Stark has offered his brightest pupil to show you around the city. I've met him before Shuri, and I think you'll like him. He's a very intelligent, kind-hearted boy, and-"

"So you've basically set me up on a playdate."

 

T'challa groaned as he grabbed the last of his things. Shuri had always been rather difficult to deal with, not to mention the fact that she never even bothered to make friends. It was a bit irking, but T'challa had faith that this boy would break through to her somehow. She just needed to give him a chance.

 

"If all goes well, I'll be back in matter of hours.", T'challa said as he made his way to the hotel door.

"Oh, and by the way, ", he continued as he left, "I don't know for certain, but he night come up from the side of the building. If he does, make sure to let him in through the window!"

 

**_There he goes, off to his stupid conferences. Again._ **

 

When Shuri had been informed that she and her brother would be heading over to New York, she was completely overjoyed. T'challa almost _never_  brought Shuri along on his trips around the world, and she rarely ever got to see him because of it. She had believed that the trip had been a chance to spend a little more time with her brother, to have some fun and see some of the world _outside_ of  Wakanda. But no, he had to go hanging out with that rich Stark bastard!

Shuri was at the end of her rope. She was tired of all these constant business deals, tired of her brother always being away, and tired of all that nonsense about "making friends". Despite Shuri's rather snarky and upbeat attitude, she had trouble making friends. It wasn't that she was socially awkward, it was just that Shuri never felt the need to make friends in the first place. Why would she? She was always working in her lab, making gadgets and groundbreaking innovations in technology. It was a life of science, and as far as Shuri was concerned, a life of science had no room for getting friendly with random people.

Shuri sighed as she sat down, and started wondering who this new "friend" of hers was. She only knew two things:

 

It was a guy, and he could... _crawl up buildings?_

 

**_Whoever this guy is, he's probably a superhero or something. What normal person climbs up buildings all day anyway-_ **

 

Her thought was cut off by a loud knock at the door, followed by the pleasant voice of a young man sounding to be about her age or slightly older. She ran over to the door and opened it, revealing a scrawny, wide eyed, brown haired white boy with a pleasantly dorky grin. He smiled wider as he held out his hand for her to shake. Shuri gave him an annoyed glare before he introduced himself.

 

"Hi, I'm Peter! Mr. Stark and your brother wanted us to hang out today and-"

"Is it true that you climb up buildings?"

 

Peter looked as if he was at a loss for words. He was stuttering, incoherently backtracking as he was trying to change the subject. Shuri didn't want to change the subject. She wanted an answer.

 

"My brother told me there would be a possibility that you would climb up the side of the building to meet me. Don't try to cover it up. I'm a scientist, I crave answers and I won't drop the subject until you _give_ me an answer. Now I'll ask again. is it true that you climb up buildings or _not_?"

"Well, yeah but-"

"Are you a superhero?"

"...Kinda?"

 

Shuri didn't like that answer. It felt like a half-assed attempt to get her to stop talking. She hated half-assed answers.

 

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well you see, I have worked with the Avengers from time to time, and _technically_  I am an honorary member and all, but I'm not this, big-shot mainstream larger than life comic book guy or whatever."

"Then what are you then?"

"Well, I'm just a- I help out the little guy! Sure I take down super villains every once in a while, but when It comes down to the wire, I'm just this friendly neighborhood-"

"So you're Spider-Man?"

 

Peter froze in shock, and went pale with the realization that he had been figured out. He spent the next minute or so trying to figure out what to say, and he looked like a deer in headlights the entire time.  It had been another minute or so before he actually said anything.

 

" _...Maybe?..._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> And then they hung out and watched TV together and became buddies!


End file.
